


The case

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Lawyers, Michelle Jones-centric, Murder, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Feels, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Mini-series Kind of inspired by defending Jacob but not actually.TRIGGER WARNING: Violence, mentions of rape, child abuse.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**9:32 am**

-Okay , so next point of the day- Peter said- Press, MJ and I can't do press at the same time so we should talk about that

When someone was about to answer, MJ's phone went off and she looked at Peter

-It's the school- MJ said, and Peter nodded so she could go out the room, 10 minutes later she came into the room again a little on edge- Peter you have to come

-Okay people- Peter said looking at the other people on the room- Let's wrap this up, we'll continue tomorrow

Everyone left the room, and only Peter and MJ were left, MJ tearing up.

-What is it? Are the kids okay?- Peter asked, MJ nodded

-They're okay, I sent Harley to pick them up- MJ said- After the principal called, Agent White did too...There's been a murder Peter

-What?- Peter asked and frowned- Who?

-I don't know- MJ said- Agent White asked me if I could go there, for what she said it seems like it's one of Dahlia's classmates

-One of Dahlias classmates?- Peter asked a worried look on his eyes, and MJ nodded- OH my god

-I know- MJ said- I have to go, I don't know when I'll be back

-Okay- Peter said and pecked her lips- Call me when you have anything

MJ got into the car, trembling, who had the heart to kill a five year old?

She couldn't stop thinking on how that kid could have been Dahlia, or Leo or Max, she took a breath trying to calm herself, to get it together. She drove over to where it all happened, there were a lot of cops, and a lot of press, the scene was 5 minutes away from her kid's school...and that didn't help her fears.

-Miss Jones- Agent White said and gave her a lot of papers when she got to her side.

-Agent White- MJ said- What happened here?

-Girl, 5 years old bruising in neck that indicate choking and one staving wound

-That's the cause of death?

-We think so- Agent White said

-Do we know the name of the victim?- MJ asked

-That's why we've called you- Agent White said- The family wants you as their lawyer

MJ frowned

-Does the name Gwen Stacy ring any bells?- the agent asked and MJ nodded

-His Husband was best friend's with Peter when we were in High School- MJ answered- But they don't have any kids.

-They do...well at least they did- The agent said- They adopted her ten months ago.

-Any idea of who could do this?- MJ asked and Agent White shook her head

-We've been asking around, no one saw anything or heard anything

-Weapon? 

-Nothing yet- MJ got home that night really late, but Peter was waiting for her in the kitchen with dinner made, he hugged her just as she was entering the room

-Anything?- Peter asked and MJ shook her head

-They found a print in the jacket and the shoes she was wearing, but there ar no matches so far- MJ said and kissed him- I talked to Harry and Gwen

-Oh god, I can't even imagine

-It was...-MJ said, she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence - Worst than bad

-How the hell did this happen- Peter said putting his cup down- I just can't understand, how did who ever did this managed to take her out of the school and into that park. It's a fucking private School, we pay a fucking lot of money for our kids to be safe, there are guards everywhere.

-I don't understand either- MJ said- Someone should have noticed something, saw something...I don't fucking know

-I'll tell you one thing- Peter said- My kids are not coming back to that school that's for fucking sure.

-Did Dahl ask about it?

-Not really- Peter said- She was sad she had to come back from school.

-And Leo and Max?

-Don't think they heard- Peter answered, and put his head into her face- How are we going to tell Dahl? She's fucking 5 years old

-I guess...as best as we can- MJ said- You want me to admit something awful?

Peter looked at her expectantly

-Please- Peter said with a half smile

-The whole time today- MJ started- I kept thinking...thank god it was their child and not mine

Peter kissed her cheek and then the side of her head

-Believe me, everybody thought that- Peter assured 

-I can't even begin to imagine...

-Me neither- Peter said- So you talked to them?-MJ nodded- What did they want from you? You're not a detective?

-Harry knows I'm the best lawyer in New York- MJ said- He wants me to help in the case and take who ever did this in prison. But with the evidence we have now...I'll say it's pretty impossible to find the responsible of this.

Peter sighed

-I told Ned to cover for me as long as this is going on- Peter said, taking her hand- I'll home school the kids until we're ready for them to get back, with bodyguards and maybe even in another school.

-That's going to be for the best- MJ said nodding

-Do they have any idea of who could have done this?- Peter asked- Harry and Gwen?

-Harry has a lot of enemies- MJ said- They're top priority, but apart from that...we have no idea

-Have you thought about Skip Westcott?- Peter asked- He came out of prison like...2 years ago? Child molester, has a record for violence with toddlers.

-Um no...no we didn't, he lives near the school, doesn't he?- MJ asked and Peter nodded

-Pretty sure he does

-How didn't I thought about it- MJ asked graving her phone- I'll send a message so they can bring him in tomorrow

-If he doesn't come...-Peter said- We'll send Spider-man after him

MJ chuckled and pressed her hands into Peter's abs

-I'm exhausted, let's go to bed- MJ said and Peter kissed her briefly

-Yeah, let's do that 


	2. Chapter 2

-We don't have school today either?- Dahlia said while they were having breakfast 

-No baby- Peter said caressing her brown curls- And I don't think you guys are going back anytime soon.

-But what about my friends daddy- Dahlia said 

-You're friends aren't going either- MJ said- It's a complicated situation 

-I'm good here- Leo said- I don't like school anyway 

-I do like school- Max said, Peter gave him a toast with butter and Max started chewing on it, MJ smiled at him and hugged Peter, resting her head in his shoulder.  
The feeling came back, "Thank god it was their family and not mine" , and she felt awful for it, her phone took her out of her thoughts.

-I have to take this- MJ said and picked the phone up, disappearing into the living room.

-Come on, finish that up so you guys can go play- Peter said to his kids, just then Olivia started to cry and Peter went to pick her up- You're hungry baby girl?

-Mama- Olivia said with tear in her eyes

-You want mama?- Peter asked and kissed his daughter's cheek- let's go get mama

Peter went downstairs again, Dahlia, Leo and Max were in the playroom and MJ was getting ready to leave.

-Who was it?- Peter asked passing Olivia to her

-Agent White- MJ said- They found a knife, they want me to come in

-Yeah well...miss sunshine here is hungry- Peter said 

-You are?- MJ said caressing Olivia's cheek with her nose- Then, we need to fix that. 

-So the knife- Peter said when MJ started feeding Olivia- Where did they found it?

-Near the crime scene, like five or six minutes away from there, it has blood and some fingerprints 

-Did they call Skip in?- Peter asked 

-They're on it- MJ said- They don't find him, he wasn't at his apartment went they went for him

-So, he's a suspect? 

-He wasn't until he disappeared- MJ said- Now he is. Have you talked to Harry?

-I did- Peter said- This morning, he is... fucked up 

-This whole thing is fucked up- MJ said, caressing Olivia's cheek who was still eating.

-Do you guys need any help? I'll get the avengers on it

-I'll be sure to ask- MJ smiled up at him, when she finished breastfeeding Olivia she said goodbye to her kids and Peter and went to the office where Gewn received her with a hug and Harry just with a lost glance. 

-So you were right- the agent said- The prints that we found on the knife and it matched with Skip's fingerprints 

-Oh my god- Gwen said, tearing up

-So, what do we do now?- MJ asked- Is he the suspect?

-He is- Agent White said

-Fuck- Harry said, burying his head into his hands

-Harry, did you have something with him?- MJ asked 

-Why?- Harry asked

-I'm just trying to figure out if the fact that he choose your daughter over the other girls in the class is just a coincidence or he did it on propose- MJ said

-He owed my family a lot of money for a long time- Harry said- We weren't the best of friends to say the least...but other than that I can't think of any reason why he would do this

MJ nodded

-Do you really think it was premeditated?- Gwen asked 

-There's a big chance it was- MJ said, Harry looked hunted by her words- Guys I know this must be really really hard but...

-I want to sue the school- Harry said

-Harry...-MJ started

-No!!!- Harry said slamming his fist in the table- I want to know how that fucking bastard got to my baby girl

With that Harry went out of the room.

-I'm sorry, he's on his nerves- Gwen said 

-It's totally fine- Agent White said

-Gwen you're going trough some fucked up shit- MJ said- We understand, I'll write the lawsuit for the school and I'll send it to you as soon as I can

-Thank you so much MJ- Gwen said

-Meanwhile I'll send a search party for Skip- Agent White said- Nobody in New York it's going to rest until he's behind bars again. 

The three woman stood up and Gwen hugged MJ again

-I'll see you tomorrow okay?- MJ asked- If you need anything don't hesitate to call me

-Will do- Gwen said, MJ got out of the office and looked at her watch, she could make it to dinner to day thank god.

-Miss Jones- someone said behind her, and she rolled her eyes

-Brad- MJ said- You know perfectly well it's Mrs. Jones, I'm married 

-Yeah yeah, whatever- Brad said- Your assistant isn't here today, and she asked me to tell you that she cleared the rest of your week so you could concentrate fully in the Osborn case.

-Tell her I said thank you- MJ said, but he wouldn0t go away- Something else? Because I want to get home for dinner

-No no, that's all- Brad said leaving...weird, MJ put all of her things in her purse and went home to have dinner with her family, and then she went to sleep cuddle up with Peter until her phone started ringing with an unknown number.

-Michelle Jones on the phone- she said sleepy but no one answered- Hello??

-You okay babe?- Peter asked without opening his eyes

-Yeah, they must have the wrong number- they went to sleep again, but the phone rang again- Hello?

This was freaking her out a little

-Firday?- MJ asked

-Yes? 

-Close all windows and doors in the tower, do not let anybody in or out- MJ said, Peter woke up- Let's check on the kids 

The four of them were okay, but MJ put Olivia's crib in their room and put the baby control with cameras in Dahlias and Leo and Max's rooms.

-I'm sorry I know I'm being paranoid- MJ said to Peter

-Babe- Peter said kissing her- Of course you're paranoid, I am too

MJ sighed and rested her head in his shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

-I'm exhausted- Peter said standing up from the couch and went behind her, kissing her shoulder- You're coming?

-Um, yeah just a minute- MJ said typing something in her laptop- I'll just finish the lawsuit to the school.

-Okay, I'll wait for you- Peter said- I'll take a shower before getting into bed

MJ nodded and accepted the peck Peter gave her.

-Love you- MJ said

-Love you more- Peter said going upstairs, Noon who was at her feet barked at her.

-You're supposed to be asleep too boy- MJ said petting him- What are you doing up huh?

Noon liked her hand and stayed at her feet, MJ sighed and finished writing. MJ closed the laptop after sending it to Gwen and to Agent White and went to bed, where Peter had put some trash TV reality.

-You're overworking yourself- Peter said when she cuddle up next to him- It's not healthy 

-Babe, the faster we do this the sooner it'll be over- MJ said caressing his abs- It's the only thing I want, for this to be over 

-I know- Peter said kissing her neck- I'm just worried about you

-I know you are- MJ said- But I'm okay, you and the kids are fine, you're with me and I don't want to over think it

-Okay- Peter said- Let's sleep 

The next morning, MJ went to the office again.

-We have Skip- Agent White said

-So now what?- Harry asked- Do I get to kill him?

-Sadly no- MJ said- Now we go to trial and make him rot in jail.

-Can we ask for death sentence?- Gwen asked, MJ looked at her she understood too well where this feelings were coming.

-Child killers or molesters don't usually last very long in jail- MJ said- Other prisoners tend to get violent with that and rapists. But if you want we can ask for death sentence.

-Do it- Harry said- Please

-Consider it done- MJ said taking some notes 

-Did they find some witness yet? - Harry asked and Agent White shook her head 

-I'm sorry, we asked almost everyone in the neighborhood and no one has seen anything

-It's just so weird- MJ said frowning- Anyways, I have even more bad news, the school doesn't accept the lawsuit so we have to go to trial with them too.

-What do you mean they don't accept the lawsuit?- Gwen asked 

-We asked them for compensation for damages- MJ said- But they claim it's not their fault 

-How the hell is not their fault?- Harry asked- Then whose fault is it?

-Okay, let's calm down- MJ said- We have that wined so let's just concentrate in getting Skip behind bars 

-Are we certain it's him?- Gwen asked 

-The finger prints are his not doubt about it- Agent White said- They are interrogating him now anyway. You should go rest, but expect the trial in about 2 weeks.

Agent White left the room, living MJ with the couple 

-MJ I want to thank you again, I know you normally only do trials related to SI- Gwen said- It means a lot to us that you're helping so much. 

-Of course Gwen- MJ said taking her hand- I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now.

-You know, a lot of people say we can't possibly be that attached because she was adopted...

-That's bullshit- MJ said assured- I have two twin brothers...they are adopted too. Peter found them in a mission.

-I didn't knew- Gwen said and MJ smiled

-I love them just as much as my flesh and blood daughters, and I would probably die if something happened to them- MJ said- So don't hear what people say, it's all bullshit.

Gwen nodded and hugged her. 

That afternoon MJ received a message saying that the trial was supposed to be in a week at 8 am.

This was coming to and end.

-Mommy- Leo sat next to her on the couch, MJ smiled up from her phone at him- Can you come play? Daddy is putting Oli to sleep.

-Oh, so I'm second choice?- MJ said playfully tickling lightly his tummy 

-You're silly, of course not- Leo said

-Mhm...I don't know

\- Are you wearing makeup?

-Nope- MJ said- Why do you ask?

Before she realized Leo was leaving kisses all over her face making her laugh. 

-Okay okay- MJ said- You've convinced me, what are we playing?

-Max, Dahl and I are building a castle with legos- Leo said

-Sounds like fun- MJ said walking upstairs with him.

After playing with them, MJ went down stairs where Peter was making dinner.

-Dad and Mom are coming to have dinner with us- Peter said

-Cool- MJ said kissing his cheek- They sent me an email this morning, the trial is in a week

-Thank god,That will give closure and ease of mind to all of us- Peter added 

-I hope so


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the trial, came really soon... too soon. 

-Are you ready?- Peter asked entering the room where MJ was putting her last touches of makeup 

-As ready as one can be- MJ said

-You will do great- Peter assured kissing her shoulder- You're the best lawyer in New York 

-Thank you babe- MJ said with a little smile and took his hand- Let's go

They both walked down stirs where Natasha was waiting for them.

-Thanks for babysitting Nat- Peter said 

-You don't have to mention it- Natasha said with a smile.

-Kids we're leaving- MJ said, the kids just mumbled something not taking their eyes off the TV- I feed them and this is what I get in exchange.

The adults laugh

-We'll be back by dinner- Peter said to Natasha- We hope 

-Don't worry about a thing- Natasha said- Good luck  
met with   
Peter and MJ went to court, where they met with Gwen and Harry at the entrance. The room was really quiet, no one was talking, just scared and sad glances between the people in there.

-Court, all rise- the guard in the room said- Hear ye, hear ye, hear ye, All persons having anything to do before the Honorable Judge French a Justice of the Superior Court, now sitting within and for the Commonwealth, draw near, give your attendance, and you shall be heard. God save the Commonwealth of New York and this most honorable court. This court's now open, please be seated.

-Number 08-44-07, Commonwealth versus Steven Westcott. A single count of murder in the first degree. For the defendant Jameson Brown, for the Commonwealth Michelle Jones-Stark.

*****************

-You see- MJ spoke to the Jury- This isn't just an average man, the defendant, this man right here has already been to jail for child molestation, he got away with it for years, even decades, and he expects us to believe that a five year old is murdered in cold blood after consciously taking her out of her class it's just a coincidence? I don't think so.

She stopped for a second, making sure to look at every jury's eyes 

-But still, the question remains- MJ said- Why? Why would this man, who hasn't seen that little five year old girl in his life and who knows one little detail could get him back to jail, would bother to go out of his way to take her out of class, taking her to the park and then kill her? Well... the answer is revenge, she was the daughter of Harry Osborn. The defendant had an ongoing debt with the Osborns, money, eye for eye, even some proprieties. 

Witnesses started going in an out, they made really good points but so did the defendants, claiming that fingerprints didn't mean a thing and they even presented an alibi but she quickly shut it down. They also said that the knife they found could be THE ONE in 5000 chances. They got her there she must say. 

It was 6 pm when the Jury went to deliver.

-How do you see it?- Gwen asked her when Peter and Harry went for coffee

-80%?- MJ asked- Maybe a little less, they made really good points I didn't saw coming 

-You did your best MJ- Gwen said- You really fought for us and you really didn't have too.

-I couldn't live with myself if I didn't- MJ answered smiling sadly at her

-How is Dahlia doing?- Gwen asked 

-Upset she can't go back to school- MJ said

-Can...Can I see a pic?- Gwen asked 

-Sure- MJ said showing Gwen her lock screen. A selfie could be seen, Peter and MJ's faces facing each other's with kissy lips without touching and with their eyes closed a 9 month old Olivia in MJ's lap looking up curiously at her parents, Dahlia posing in the background with a silly face, Leo Hugging Peter's neck from behind and Max's face appearing from one side with a big grin.

-Oh god, you guys are so cute- Gwen said- You and Peter make cute babies 

-So we've been told- MJ said with a chuckle 

-Are you thinking of another one?

-Absolutely- MJ said- We're just waiting for Olivia to get a little older.

-I'm so happy for you MJ

-You'll find it again some time Gwen- MJ said- I promise 

-I really hope so- Peter and Harry came back just in time, the Jury was reentering the room.

-Please be seated- the guard said 

-The Jury will say their final statement- the judge- Please proceed.

-Your honor, this jury has found the defendant...Guilty of first degree murder

MJ cheered in her mind, and she could see Peter fighting his grin, Gwen hugged her and Harry almost didn't believe it. 

-Steve Westcott is sentenced to lifetime prison and death sentence yet to be determined the day of- the judge said- Case dismissed

-They really accepted the death sentence?- Harry asked

-Seems like it- MJ said, when everything seemed to calm down and the room was almost empty Peter hugged her and spinning her around for a second.

-You're a fucking genius- Peter said and MJ giggled into his shoulder- I'm so proud of you

-Why thank you- MJ said when he let her down- Aren't you glad you married me?

-I always am- Peter said kissing her cheek- Now Gwen and Harry can have closure

-Gwen, Harry and all of us- MJ said- At least I can sleep without thinking that some murderer is going to take my kids.

-I would never let that happen, you know that- Peter said- I'm Spider-man 

MJ rolled her eyes picking up her purse 

-Yeah yeah, we know- MJ said walking to the door

-You want me to take that for you honey?- Peter asked

-I can- MJ said opening the door, Peter smile and went behind her.

Closure.


End file.
